


Slut

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce knows when Darcy hears the words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slut

* * *

 

Bruce knows when Darcy hears the words.

 

He can see it in the way her shoulders draw in, how she attempts to draw the neckline of her blouse higher – in that she pulls subconsciously at her lips with her teeth, attempting to scrape away the vivid crimson shade she painted them with, only to leave them brighter yet from the abuse. He’ll watch as her eyes grow quieter throughout the day, as her smile dims a little each time someone sends her a knowing wink or leers down her shirt, as the crude jokes she spits out leave her tongue with a little more carelessness than usual, flaunting knowledge she doesn’t have.

 

Expression fake and plastic in the face of responding laughter and lewd propositions.

 

Those nights, she turns on a playlist and curls into him a little tighter, scrunches herself until he’s sure it’s hard for her to breathe. She never cries, because she just doesn’t, but Bruce gets it. And he’ll hold her, rub her back to sooth her mind, press kisses to her forehead, to her eyes, to her cheeks, and remind her that it’s _alright_ , that this is _okay,_ they’re _fine._ He absolutely wants nothing more than she is willing to give _when she wants to give it_ _and never before._ She can wear what makes her happy, do what makes her happy, and there is _nothing wrong with that._


End file.
